JUST SO YOU KNOW
by Flor McCarty O' Shea
Summary: Basada en video y letra de la canción "Just so you know" de Jesse McCartney. Edward conoce a la mujer de su vida, ¿que hará cuando se entere que Bella Swan, su compañera de biología es la novia de Jacob, su mejor amigo? TODOS HUMANOS, T por lenguaje
1. JUST SO YOU KNOW

**JUST SO YOU KNOW**

**(BASADO EN CANCIÓN Y VIDEO DE JESSE McCARTNEY)**

_**Por supuesto, los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la talentosísima Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_No me pregunten cuándo, ni cómo sucedió esto. Jamás lo presentí. Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero no como para preocuparme realmente por aquello, quiero decir, atracción física existe en todos lados, ¿cierto? _

_ Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Tengo 18 años y vivo en Forks, un pueblo de 3120 habitantes en la Península de Olympic, ubicada más precisamente en Washington, Estados Unidos. Estoy cursando mi último año de preparatoria en el Instituto Forks, al que concurro desde hace 2 años, época en la que me mudé aquí, desde Nueva York. No podía creer que mi padre, un médico tan respetado, allá cambiado su puesto de trabajo en el Hospital Municipal, por trabajar en una pequeña clínica en el medio de la nada. Eso nos puso a mis dos hermanos y a mí de los nervios. Sin embargo, mi madre también estaba de acuerdo con él, así que tuvimos que tragarnos nuestras palabras y comenzar a empacar. Gracias a Dios, la casa que compramos aquí es enorme, y bellísima, una verdadera mansión. Es mucho más cómoda que el departamento en el que vivíamos y además la vista es monumental. Después de todo, el cambio no fue tan malo. Para mi felicidad, descubrí que podía darle a mi Volvo un uso mejor aquí, pues de noche podía andar a una velocidad descomunal. Conocí a mi mejor amigo, la primera vez que salí con mi coche. Iba alejándome por la ruta, cuando una motocicleta, salida de la nada, se interpuso en mi camino. Casi atropello al joven de pelo caoba y piel rojiza que iba en ella. Al verme haciéndole luces, se corrió bruscamente, y cayó a un lado de la ruta con su vehículo. No había sido un golpe brusco porque se levantó al instante, pero iba a bajar a ver como se encontraba. Salí del auto y en cuestión de segundos, alcancé la motocicleta._

_- Fíjate por donde vas la próxima vez, -lo amenacé. Me arrepentí de decir eso al ver su contextura física. Era más alto que yo, y era demasiado, musculoso, iba a matarme._

_- Lo siento, - susurró y agachó la cabeza para mi sorpresa. - Me gusta salir a estas velocidades por la noche. No creí que hubiese nadie en la carretera. _

_- Está bien, yo estaba haciendo lo mismo, - sonreí. - Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, soy nuevo en el pueblo. Las malas lenguas me contaron que no había mucha vigilancia por aquí._

_- Pues, es la verdad. Oye, ¿no eres el famoso doctor que llegó al hospital?_

_- ¿Me ves cara de doctor? Sólo tengo 16 años. - Bromeé._

_- Yo también. Me llamo Jacob Black, vivo en la reserva Quileute. _

_- Un gusto Jacob Black "amante de la velocidad". ¿Te parece que comencemos a hacer estas cosas juntos? Soy nuevo aquí, y bueno... no tengo muchos amigos que digamos. _

_- ¿A quiénes conoces? _

_- Pues sólo a Rosalie y Jasper Hale, porque salen con mis hermanos, Emmett y Alice._

_- Joder, yo quería ligarme a la rubiecita - Refunfuño._

_- Pues te la regalo, es realmente insoportable._

_Jacob comenzó a reír sin parar, y supe que nuestra amistad había comenzado. Desde ese entonces, no sólo compartíamos nuestro amor por la velocidad, sino también por todo aquello que ocurriera en nuestras vidas personales. Yo no tenía secretos para él, y menos él para mí. Conocíamos a nuestras respectivas familias y estábamos siempre uno en la casa del otro. Realmente nos la pasábamos genial juntos._

_A pesar de compartir tantas cosas, no íbamos a la misma escuela. Jacob concurría a la escuela de la reserva, por eso a veces las mañanas se me hacían eternas. Sólo disfrutaba la hora del almuerzo porque era el único momento en el cual veía a mis hermanos y a sus parejas. Jasper y Rosalie eran gemelos y realmente querían a mis hermanos. Jasper era una persona callada y tranquila, era el cable a tierra de mi hermana, siempre tan histérica y movediza. Rosalie, en cambio, era una mujer despampanante y engreída, pero todos aquellos defectos desaparecían cuando mi hermano la tomaba entre sus brazos._

_La única persona soltera en esa mesa era yo, y sabía que por momentos sobraba, pero no me sentía tan incómodo, después de todo, y era mucho mejor que sentarse con los nerds del club de ajedrez. Sin embargo, deseaba poder algún día, encontrar alguien así, y hasta por un momento, pensé que lo había hecho._

_Estábamos ya a mitad de semestre, cuando mi padre me ofreció un pequeño puesto de trabajo en el hospital. Necesitaba un ayudante para organizar el papeleo y los historiales de los pacientes, así que acepté. Sólo cambiaría el horario de biología para los miércoles, y problema resuelto. La Sra. Cope accedió automáticamente cuando se lo pedí. Asi que esos días me demoraría una hora más de lo normal, para tener los viernes libres. Caminé esa tarde al laboratorio sin esperar nada nuevo, sólo un grupo nuevo de compañeros. Sin embargo me equivoqué y mucho, al cruzar la puerta una figura me dejó sin habla. Al otro lado del salón, en mitad de la tercera fila, una joven se sentaba sola. Su cabello color chocolate, tenía unos finos mechones rojizos que destellaban por la luz del sol. Su piel no era tan blanca como la mía, pero parecía que la joven era de porcelana e iba a romperse en cualquier momento. En ese momento, posó sus ojos color chocolate en los míos, y se sonrojó al verme, dejándome aún más en shock que antes. Aquella chica era un sueño, un ángel, jamás me había sentido así. Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos._

_- Señor Cullen, buenas tardes._

_- Buenas tardes, profesor Molina. La Sra. Cope le ha dicho de mi cambio de horarios, ¿verdad?_

_- Por supuesto, bienvenido a clase jovencito. Sólo queda un asiento libre, junto a la srita. Swan, ese será su lugar desde ahora._

_Asentí con la cabeza y comencé a caminar hasta mi asiento, que estaba del lado de la ventana. Tomé asiento y comencé a sacar mis apuntes para distraerme, de otra forma iba a volverme loco con tanta belleza cerca mío. _

_- Hola - dije cuando me encontraba más calmado. - Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tu eres Swan, ¿no?_

_- Sí, Isabella, pero dime simplemente Bella. Encantada de conocerte Edward. - se sonrojó otra vez._

_- El gusto es mío, créeme. ¿Hace mucho que vives aquí?_

_- Me mudé hace dos meses._

_- Oh, así que te gusta la lluvia._

_- No, no realmente - frunció el ceño._

_- Entonces, ¿por qué te mudaste al lugar más lluvioso de los Estados Unidos? Ella dudó en responderme, pero luego tomó aire y comenzó a hablar._

_- Vivía en Phoenix con mi madre, pero ella se volvió a casar - observé su rostro, lleno de pena._

_- ¿No te agrada el tipo?_

_- No, no es eso. Phil es muy bueno con Reneé, es sólo que... el viaja mucho y mi madre siempre se quedaba conmigo en casa. Debía dejarla ir, se lo merece. Así que ahora vivo con mi papá, el Jefe Swan. Y disfruto de algunos días de sol, como este.  
_

_- Comprendo. En serio, yo también me mudé aquí desde Nueva York, y fue duro al principio, pero conocí a un amigo aquí que realmente me ayudó a adaptarme._

_- Tienes suerte, yo aún no conseguí ni uno por aquí cerca. - Se lamentó e hizo un puchero. Sentí que me derretía por dentro._

_- Yo puedo serlo, si eso quieres - le dediqué una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y creo que la hice sentir mejor._

_- Gracias, de verdad._

_Estuve hablando durante el resto de la hora con ella. y realmente me sentí bien. No es que estuviera enamorado, ni nada parecido, sólo compartimos una charla y la disfrutamos. Ella era hermosa, y rogaba por conocerla cada día más. Me sentía raro, pero feliz. Quería gritar que me gustaba Isabella Swan por todos los pasillos del edificio, pero me contuve. Había alguien a quien quería contárselo primero. Llegué a casa más rápido de lo normal y telefonié a Jacob. Iría inmediatamente para su casa a contárselo. _

_Conduje lo más rápido que pude, y, una vez allí, Billy, su padre, me abrió la puerta. Me pidió que lo espere en la sala. Segundos después, salió Jacob, luciendo una remera blanca que sólo utilizaba en ocasiones especiales._

_- Hay algo que debo contarte, viejo - le dije al oído mientras nos saludábamos con un abrazo. _

_- Pues yo también, y es importante - sonrió. _

_- Adelante, entonces - lo animé. Lo mío no era tan importante para hacerlo esperar._

_- Bien, primero quiero que sepas que siempre serás el único en mi corazón - bromeó y yo solté una risa contenida. - Pero vas a tener que compartirlo con alguien más._

_- No me digas que le haz dado una oportunidad a la calientapollas de Leah._

_- ¿Estás loco? Bromeó. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, además quiere chupártela a tí._

_- No me lo menciones - hice una mueca de asco. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?  
_

_- No tuve oportunidad. Todo sucedió muy rápido. La conozco hace años, pero nunca nos pasó esto.  
_

_- Ahora no quiero conocerla - bromeé.  
_

_- Eres un tonto. De veras Edward, conocí a alguien y está aquí ahora. Sal, Bells.  
_

_Fue un baldazo de agua fría para mí, verla salir de la habitación. Aquella mujer, la cual deseaba tener en mis brazos, le pertenecía a mi mejor amigo. Ambos nos miramos petrificados, ella tampoco esperaba verme allí. Probablemente, mis ojos verdes se habían transformado en negros a causa de la sorpresa. Jacob, lo notó enseguida._

_- Edward, ¿conoces a Bella?_

_- Sí, nos conocemos - esbozé una sonrisa falsa. Ella se ruborizó. - ¿Recuerdas que cambié las clases de biología? Pues, ella es mi compañera de laboratorio._

_- ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no me contaste eso amor? - Jacob le preguntó a su novia mientras pasaba sus manos por su cintura y la besaba en la mejilla._

_- Porque no me mencionaste quien era tu amigo, perro. - bromeó Bella y ambos rieron. En ese momento, Jacob comenzó a besarla en los labios._

_- Bien, entonces no van a tener que pasar por la etapa de hacerse amigos._

_- De hecho, Bella - comencé a hablar, intentando mantener mi cara de póquer. - No me mencionaste que tenías un novio, ni un amigo..._

_- Pues bien - rió - Jacob no es mi amigo, y tampoco es de por allí. ¡No sabes cuanto le cuesta a mi camioneta conducir para verlo!  
_

_A pesar de mi amargura, no pude evitar reír por su broma. Sabía como iban a ser las cosas a partir de ahora, así que me propuse borrar a esa chica aunque fuera un poco. _

_- ¿Qué querías contarme Edward?_

_- Nada... ya lo olvidé - mentí._

_- De acuerdo, cuando recuerdes... ya sabes - me golpeó amistosamente. Yo sólo fingí una sonrisa de complicidad.  
_

_A medida que las semanas fueron pasando y fui conociéndola mejor, me di cuenta que borrarla de mí sería imposible. No debía amarla, pero lo estaba haciendo. No iba a volver atrás. Cada vez que la veía me quedaba inmóvil, como un idiota, ni siquiera podía mirar hacia otro lado.  
Le mentía a Jacob, y le decía que estaba bien, pero no era así, pues mis sentimientos no paraban. Tenía que pelear para que esos sentimientos no me ganaran. Amaba a Jacob, él era mi hermano. No podía ser tan hijo de puta. Me odiaba a mí mismo._

_Gracias a las vacaciones de Navidad, pude alejarme de ella por unos días, y en parte estuvo bien, sacando el hecho de que seguía intacta en mi mente. La peor de las tortura, llegó unos días después de que la nieve comenzara a derretirse. _

_- Tengo, o mejor dicho, tenemos, una propuesta para hacerte, amigo. - Jacob habló mientras sostenía a Bella entre sus brazos. - Estamos pensando en tomar unfin de semana para conocer la reserva de los Makah, pero nos encantaría que vengas con nosotros._

_- No creo que sea un buena idea - no, definitivamente no lo era. - Quiero decir, no quiero molestarlos, ni nada de eso._

_- No lo harás - Bella sonrió y se sonrojó mientras me mostraba una sonrisa sin compromiso alguno. - Te queremos y por eso queremos que vengas con nosotros. Tal vez... puedas traer a alguna chica - bromeó._

_- No, ni lo sueñen - respondí casi enojado. Ambos me miraron sorprendidos. - Iré con ustedes, pero nada de novias - me resigné. Ambos se miraron con un gesto de complicidad. Sabía lo que venía ahora - ay, no._

_En ese momento se abalnzaron sobre mí a hacerme cosquillas. El malhumor se había borrado, mientras una nueva ola de amor brotaba de lo más hondo de mí mientras tenía a Bella tan cerca._

_Una semana después tomamos el primer tren al pueblo donde se encontraba la reserva. Casi se va sin nosotros, así que corrimos bastante. Una vez ubicados en los asientos - Jacob y Bella de un lado y yo enfrente de ellos -, tomé mi nuevo teléfono celular y comencé a filmar. Quería ver si mi curso de fotográfia y filmación estaba dando resultado. Primero, comencé enfocando a Jacob quien hacía muecas de niño de 5 años, y luego al hermoso paisaje que teníamos a través de la ventana, que sería incomparable, si no tuviera a Bella enfrente mío leyendo Cumbres Borrascosas. Amaba la lectura, habíamos estado molestándola todo el viaje y ni siquiera se inmutó, eso la hacía aún más fascinante de lo que ya era.  
_

_- Voy al baño. Me estoy haciendo aguas - Jacob besó a su novia en la frente y se alejó por el pasillo. Ella prácticamente no le prestó atención y continuó leyendo. Aproveché ese momento para trasladar mi celular desde el paisaje hasta su rostro. Se dio cuenta que le había estado filmando cinco minutos después y pude ver su vergüenza._

_- Quítame eso, - rió. _

_- No seas tan melodramática, estás preciosa. - Hubiese vuelto el tiempo atrás para tragarme aquellas palabras. Mi cumplido provocó que Bella entrara en shock y me mirara sin piedad. Sus ojos penetraron en los míos como agujas. Si no los retiraba pronto, iba a cometer el error más grande de mi vida y chocaría mis labios contra los suyos. Justo en ese momento, Jacob se abalanzó sobre el asiento, empujándola a Bella a sus brazos mientras la besaba._

_- Eres un inmaduro - reía Bella por lo bajo. Yo también reí, y comencé a filmarlo a él._

_El resto del viaje pasó rápido, incluso me quedé dormido. Jacob me despertó a los golpes cuando llegamos a destino. _

_- ¿Quieren ir a buscar un motel ahora? - pregunté a Bella._

_- No, vayamos a ver el paisaje. Luego buscaremos uno, después de todo, es sólo por una noche. _

_- Sí, probablemente tengas razón. _

_Comenzamos a andar por un sendero desconocido al salir de la estación y llegamos a un lugar que jamás abía visitado. Era hermoso, el mar chocaba contra las rocas, había muchísimas, y parecían bastante resbaladizas. Intenté convencer a mis amigos de no bajar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Jacob había subido a Bella a su espalda, y comenzaron a correr en dirección al agua. Los seguí intentando no caerme, cosa que era casi imposible. Para colmo, Jacob había bajado a Bella y su torpeza no ayudaba mucho. Tuve que extenderle mi mano más de una vez para que no se cayera, provocándome así, una corriente eléctrica cada vez que sucedía. Siempre me ocurría así que ignoré aquella sensación. Debería acostumbrarme a ella por el resto de mi vida. Una vez que ella ya estaba sentada en una roca segura, pegué media vuelta y comencé a caminar por las rocas con cuidado. Necesitaba de un poco de tiempo a solas para despejar la mente. Este día había sido casi un martirio para mí, aunque hubiese sido una de las mejores tardes de mi vida si la mujer que estaba del brazo de mi amigo no fuera Isabella. Habíamos reído, cantado, y habíamos hecho bromas hasta el cansancio, pero hubiese deseado ser yo el que besara a Bella después de ellas o la llvara a ver el atardecer. Se estaba volviendo complicado estar cerca de ella, pues había mucho que quería decirle y no podía. _

_Conseguimos para esa noche un motel no muy elegante. Era pequeño, con fotos de lugares carácteristicos de la zona y muebles antiguos de madera. Dos camas de dos plazas se encontraban una al lado de la otra en el medio de la habitación, separadas por una pequeña mesa de noche. Había otras dos de cada de punta. Jacob se quedó pagándole al tesorero mientras yo ayudaba a Bella con su bolso y el de su novio. Tiré las mochilas a un lado de la cama y me senté en la de la izquierda. Cuando Bella estaba colocando su bolso y preprándose para sentarse, Jacob entró corriendo y se abalanzó en la cama, empujándola a ella a la mía._

_- Ya me hartaste por hoy, ¡eres un maldito inmaduro Jacob Black! - luego de estas palabras Bella se dirigió al baño y lo cerró de un portazo._

_- Es una loca histérica y quejona. Siempre lo mismo. _

_- Tiene razón Jake, a veces te excedes. A mí no me molesta, pero ella es una chica, deberías tratarla mejor - Jacob frunció el ceño._

_- No es con maldad, y lo sabes. Además, no voy a casarme con ella, eso es obvio._

_- Para ya, eres un maldito machista - comenzaba a enfadarme. _

_- ¿Qué te sucede Edward? Pareces su enamorado secreto._

_- Sí claro - dije irónicamente, aún sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto. _

_Justo en ese momento, Bella salió con un pijama que la hacía lucir preciosa. Ambos posamos nuestros ojos en ella, lo que provocó que se ruborizara. _

_- ¿Qué tanto están mirando, manga de depravados?_

_- Estás hermosa, amor - Jacob la atrajo con su mano y la sentó en su regazo. - Siento ser tan pendejo a veces. _

_- Te perdono, Bella lo besó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Aproveché ese momento para mirar hacia otro lado y comenzar a sacarme la camiseta. - Ey, Ed. - Jacob me llamó desde la otra punta de la habitación y me di vuelta con el torso desnudo. Pude notar como Bella posó sus ojos en mis abdominales. Me encantó que lo hiciera, pero no pude evitar ruborizarme, estaba jugando con fuego._

_- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- ¿Me prestas tus auriculares? No puedo encontrar los míos._

_- Seguro, ten Bella, pásaselos a Jacob - me acerqué a ella y los deposité en su mano, devorándola con la mirada. Se pusó bordó y yo solté una pequeña risa ahogada. _

_- Gracias viejo - susurró Jacob. - Tengo sueño, buenas noches._

_- Yo también, hasta mañana Edward - Bella saludó._

_En ese momento ambos se acostaron y Jacob pasó sus brazos por el pequeño cuerpo de mi amada. No pude conciliar el sueño esa noche. Ni siquiera lo intenté porque sabría que no podría hacerlo. Esa imagen me estaba consumiendo, así que me limité a girarme de lado contrario para darles la espalda, a ellos, y a mis me quedo dormido en un momento, pero una voz me sobresaltó._

_- Edward... - Bella me estaba llamando._

_- ¿Estás bien Bella? _

_- Edward... ven conmigo - al acercarme a ella, observé paralizado que no se había despertado. Ella estaba dormida, y me estaba llamando. De acuerdo, esto ya era demasiado para mí. Tomé mi chaqueta, mi paquete de cigarrillos y salí afuera. Fumé cinco cigarrillos seguidos, y volví a entrar. Bella ya no hablaba, afortunadamente. Volví a relajarme.  
_

_El siguiente día fue aún más soleado y hermoso que el anterior, pero cambiamos de rumbo. Tomamos nuestras cosas, pagamos lo que faltaba en el hotel, y nos dirigimos al bosque. Yo llevaba mi celular, listo para filmar. El lugar era mucho más amplio y abundante que el de Forks, por supuesto, pero Jacob lo conocía casi en su totalidad, gracias a su pasado de boyscout. Reí al recordar aquella historia que me contó sobre un zorrino persiguiéndolo.  
Al llegar a la entrada de aquel enorme laberinto de árboles, Jacob interrumpió nuestro andar. _

_- Conozco este lugar pero quiero verificar el perímetro y los alrededores, quédense aquí y no se muevan. _

_- Iré contigo - dije intentando escapar de aquella futura situación.  
_

_- No Edward, tú quédate con Bella._

_- Por favor - Bella me rogó. _

_- De acuerdo. - asentí resignado._

_- Gracias amigo. Y recuerden, no se muevan - dicho esto Jacob desapareció en el bosque. Ambos nos quedamos de pie, observando a nuestro alrededor, maravillados. Apreté el botón para grabar y enfoqué el lente al cielo. Luego, fui bajando y girando entre los árboles, para posarme en Bella otra vez, que volvía a mirar con esos ojos chocolate que me volvían loco. Quedé tan idiotizado que dejé caer mi teléfono. Lo levanté en seguida mientras ella continuaba mirándome de forma extraña._

_- Edward Cullen, desde que te conozco jamás algo se te cayó. ¿Te ocurre algo?_

_- No querrás saberlo - otra vez metí la pata. Estaba hecho un maldito estúpido._

_- Creo que sí quiero. En serio Edward, quiero saber que te está pasando. Estás extraño, sobre todo conmigo. Me miras como si... fuera algo para comer. ¿Realmente te molesta tanto que esté con tu amigo? - de acuerdo, ahora sí comenzaba a enfadarme._

_- Sí, realmente me enferma - pude notar como su cara se transformó. - Odio que le hables como si fuera un niño pequeño, odio que lo toques, odio que lo abraces, odio que lo beses y que duermas con él..._

_- Yo... - Bella intentó interrumpirme con el rostro blanco por la sorpresa. _

_-... pero lo que más odio, lo que más, más odio de todo esto, es que esa persona a la que tu abrazas y besas y amas, no soy yo. _

_- ¿Qué? - estaba ida, intentando buscar explicación a todo._

_- Bella, te quise desde el primer momento que te vi. ¿Recuerdas el día que Jacob nos presentó? Pues bien, fui a contarle que había conocido a una chica en la clase de biología y él me ganó de mano. He estado ocultando esto por semanas, pero ya no aguanto. Esta soledad está matándome, e incluso estoy pensando por qué mierda no te lo dije antes. Siempre estuvo ahí para decirlo, pero no voy a lastimar a mi amigo Bella, no puedo, Jacob ha sido mi hermano desde hace tiempo. Sólo quiero que me digas si quieres que esconda mis sentimientos y mire para otro lado. Haremos como si esta charla nunca hubiese existido. Sin embargo quiero que sepas también que te estoy esperando. SIEMPRE te estaré esperando. _

_Bella comenzó a sollozar, le había dado demasiada información. No quería cagarla, aunque en parte ya lo había hecho. _

_- Edward... susurró. _

_- Bella - acorté los dos pasos que nos separaban y la abracé. - Lo siento, no quiero molestarte, de verdad... no volveré a mencionarlo._

_- Edward... Bella volvió a susurrar, mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos. ¿Iba ella a besarme? Mi nuca empezó a traspirar. Ya casi sentía su aliento en mi boca cuando..._

_- ¡CHICOS! Este lugar es seguro, ¡vengan! _

_- De acuerdo, - Bella dijo limpiándose las lágrimas. Volví a acercarme, tal vez aún quisiera besarme, pero ella puso su mano entre nosotros. - Lo siento. _

_La miré con gesto ausente y dolido, y decidí que era momento de irme. Ya había pasado por mucho los últimos dos días. _

_- Me voy._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- No aguanto más Bella, realmente ya no lo soporto. Lo siento._

_- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? - Jacob llegó y nos miró confundido. Era hora de enfrentarlo._

_- Debo irme Jake. _

_- ¿Acaso te volviste loco? - comenzaba a enfadarse._

_- Sí, estoy loco Jacob, soy un maldito loco y me detesto. No soporto más esto, finjir que estoy bien cuando no lo estoy, no sé como parar esto. Estoy enamorado de ella Jacob._

_- ¿De quién demonios estás enamorado, Edward?_

_- Estoy enamorado de Bella, maldita sea - pateé un tronco cercano a mí._

_- ¿Por qué cuiernos no hablaste antes? - Jacob estaba dolido._

_- ¿Es una broma? Jacob eres mi hermano, ¿crees que sería capaz de una cosa así? Cuando fui a tu casa y tu me presentaste a Bella, fui a contarte que estaba loco por mi compañera de biología. Fue demasiado tarde, cuando ni siquiera había comenzado. Te vi feliz... nunca te había visto tan radiante._

_- Lo siento, de verdad - Jacob torció la boca. - No sé que decirte, entiendo que quieras irte. ¿Qué pasará después?_

_- Siempre serás mi hermano Jake..._

_- Sin embargo, nada es igual ahora. Tal vez tengamos que dejar de vernos por un tiempo. Lo siento._

_- Tienes razón, respeto tu decisión. Yo también lo siento. _

_- Edward, no te vayas, esto se puede solucionar..._

_- ¿Tienes algo para decir, Isabella? - Jacob la amenazó._

_- Jacob eres... -pude notar la furia de Bella._

_- ¡Paren de una vez! Bella, no hay nada que hablar. Fui honesto, nadie tiene la culpa aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Me voy. Disfruten este día por mí._

_Caminé por el mismo sendero por el cual habíamos llegado hasta allí. Había perdido a mi amigo, y al amor de mi vida de un saque, pero no quería ni siquiera pensar en eso. Corrí hacia la estación y tomé el tren anterior al que íbamos a tomar con los chicos. Sería mejor así, aunque seguiría viendo a Bella en la escuela. O tal vez no, podría renunciar al trabajo de mi padre y volver a mis clases de los miércoles, aunque quizás no quisiera hacerlo.  
El viaje se hizo aún más corto que el anterior, pues dormí casi todo el tiempo. Es increíble cómo una noche de insomnio puede llevar a uno a despejar su mente al día siguiente. _

_Bajé del tren apenado, y gracias al cielo estaba cerca del aparcamiento donde había dejado mi auto el sábado por la mañana. Conduje hasta mi casa y respiré feliz al ver que nadie estaba allí, probablemente se habían ido de excursión pues otra vez, el día estaba soleado. Dejé mi equipaje y fui a darme una ducha, para poder ponerme algo de ropa limpia que no oliera a Bella. Cuando terminé de asearme, preparé algo de comida y me senté a mirar un partido de baloncesto. Estaba a mitad de tiempo, en ventaja de los Lakers, cuando oí el ruido de la cerradura. Mi familia había llegado._

_- Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Bella y Jacob?, preguntó mi hermana preocupada por su amiga._

_- Le dije todo Alice - confesé apenado. - Jacob llegó justo, Bella se quedó sin habla y tuve que volver a explicarle todo a Jacob. El me pidió perdón por no saberlo, pero prefirió alejarse de mí por un tiempo._

_- Lo siento tanto Ed, de verdad... _

_- No te preocupes. Voy a Stanley's a beber algo, necesito estar solo. Adiós, mamá, papá, Em... - saludé con gesto cariñoso y volví a subir a mi coche._

_Ya sentado en el bar, fui atendido por Jessica, quien era "amiga" de Bella, también._

_- ¿Vas a tomar algo Cullen?_

_- Sí, Jessica, una cerveza sin alcohol, por favor._

_- Enseguida. - Me sonrió y se alejó de la barra hacia l parte de la cocina._

_Como buen masoquista que puedo llegar a ser, saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo y comencé a mirar los videos. Aquella muchacha de ojos color chocolate aparecía en la filmación el noventa por ciento de las veces. Inconscientemente, había puesto la cámara en ella todo el tiempo, su pelo lucía cada vez más lindo. _

_- Aquí tienes Cullen - la voz de Jessica me sobresaltó._

_- Gracias- respondí con gesto ausente mientras miraba la pantalla como idiota. Ahora, aparecía Bella totalmente ruborizada, mientras leía Cumbres Borrascosas. Fue en ese momento que nuestras miradas se habían encontrado, produciendo un incómodo silencio._

_- Cerveza sin alcohol, mi favorita, deberías compartir, Cullen. - aquella voz me tomó por sorpresa. Detrás de mí, la mujer más hermosa del mundo me hablaba pausadamente. Creí estar soñando._

_- Bella, ¿ qué estas haciendo aquí?_

_- Alice me dijo que vendrías a tomar algo. Jacob rompió conmigo Edward._

_- Lo siento Bells, en serio..._

_- ¿ No vas a preguntarme acaso por qué rompió conmigo?_

_-¿ Por qué rompio contigo? - pregunté confundido. _

_- Dijo que era demasiado obvia - se ruborizó - y que él realmente no estaba enamorado de mí como para atarme._

_- ¿Demasiado obvia? - Ahora sí que no entendía nada._

_- El sabe que te amo. _

_Quedé en shock por unos momentos, hasta que sus brazos me rodearon. Le devolví el abrazo aún más fuerte, intentando caer al planeta Tierra otra vez._

_- Bella, ¿estás segura de lo que dices?_

_- Lo estoy, y también Jacob. Se siente culpable por haber estado conmigo, ahora que sabe que nos amamos. Quiere ahblar contigo mañana._

_- Allí estaré - dije con lágrimas en los ojos, pareciendo un niño idiota dentro de un bar._

_En ese momento, Bella tomó mi rostro y me acercó a ella. Al besarme, pude sentir la misma electricidad cuando la tocaba, sólo que multiplicado por mil. La acerqué a mí y le susurré al oído._

_- Te amo._

_- ¿Por qué me lo repites? - Bromeó._

_-Sólo para que lo sepas._

_

* * *

_

ESTE SÁBADO POR LA TARDE FUE REALMENTE MUY FRÍO Y ME LLEVÓ A ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA. LA INSPIRACIÓN CORRÍA POR MIS VENAS ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL RESULTADO


	2. NOTA

HOLA A TODOS! QUIERO AGRADECERLES PRINCIPALMENTE A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME HAN AGREGADO A FAVORITOS Y HAN DEJADO REVIEWS, AUNQUE TAMBIÉN SE QUE HAY GENTE QUE LEE SIN AGREGAR NI COMENTAR. PROMETÍ HACER UNA NUEVA HISTORIA PERO ME ENCONTRÉ CON UN DILEMA, Y NECESITO DE SU AYUDA, POR FAVOR, SÓLO TIENEN QUE PONER **1 O 2** SEGÚN LA IDEA QUE LES PARECE MÁS AGRADABLE PARA PUBLICAR PRIMERO, PORQUE TENGO GANAS DE HACER AMBAS HISTORIAS, PERO NO SÉ EN CUAL ENFOCARME MÁS.

**1) INSPIRADO EN LA LETRA DE DAVIB BISBAL, 24 HORAS (BUSQUEN LA LETRA, ES REALMENTE HERMOSA).** _Es una idea alternativa al capítulo de la ruutura de Bella y Edward, sólo que Bella es un poquito... feminista, y no es la misma chica callada y sin noción del amor, como el libro la caracteriza. Sería más bien una historia de humor, mezclada con romance, un Edward muy ciclotímico quien luego de dejar a Bella, vuelve 24 hrs después a suplicar su perdon... y Bella no se la hace fácil._

**2) INSPIRADO EN VIDEO Y LETRA DE AVENTURA - LA BODA( ESTA ES MÁS CONOCIDA, PERO LES ACONSEJO LO MISMO QUE EN EL PUNTO ANTERIOR), **_TODOS HUMANOS. Luego de un año de dejarla, Edward vuelve al pueblo que dejó para estudiar en Nueva York, y se entera que Bella está a punto de Casarse con un chico Quileute llamado Jacob Black, un joven distinguido en el pueblo, y conocido por ser pariente directo de los órigenes de aquel lugar. Edward nunca dejó de amar a Bella, pues toda su vida la vivieron juntos, pero... ¿será eso suficiente para parar esa boda?_

_**POR FAVOR, COMENTEN, ME HARÁN MUY FELIZ Y ME AYUDARÍAN A DECIDIRME. BESOS Y GRACIAS DEDES YA :)**_

Florr


End file.
